


Sanvers Rebooted

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Supercorp, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Finished, Gay, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Maggie is an alien, Sanvers - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, You're Welcome, herp derp, im so sorry, oh well, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: I started this awhile ago but only just now finished it, so...This is starting out before Alex and Maggie's first meeting. Supergirl's a side character (but with Supergirl comes Supercorp) and the POV will switch between Maggie and Alex. X)Also, Maggie is a psychic alien cuz why tf not?





	1. Maggie Sawyer

~Maggie's POV~   
  
Monday. I fucking hate Monday. Who doesn't? It's the beginning of five days of waking up early, chugging coffee (thank the universe for coffee), racing to work, and scurrying around frantically trying to get everything done while dealing with all the assholes life chucks in your face.   
  
After my second cup of coffee, I stuffed a cinnamon bagel in my mouth and practically ran out the door, swiping my keys off the table. I double-checked that I had my badge and gun, then locked the door and shoved my keys into the pocket of my red leather jacket. I hurried down the stairs to the ground floor (my apartment was on the third floor), finishing off the bagel. As I passed the second-floor landing cigarette smoke assaulted my nose. I gagged and held my breath, speeding up so much I nearly tumbled down the stairs head-first. I didn't know how humans could stand that stuff!   
  
Escaping the disgusting apartment complex I called home I discovered why I had slept so well that night: National City had been soaked by a downpour of rain.   
  
"Shit!" I slipped and slid over to the parking garage my car was in, cursing my stylish yet non-skid-proof boots. I finally got to the car, and after fumbling with the keys (it wasn't that cold, but my fingers were frozen anyway), I hopped in. I turned the key in the ignition, cranked up the heater, and turned on the radio before squealing out and booking it to work.   
  
"Supergirl saved the day again yesterday--" the radio announcer began. Grumbling, I changed stations.   
  
"Livewire attacked Cat Grant, the CEO of Cat Co. yesterday evening, but Supergi--"   
  
"Damn local stations!" I changed the station again, this time to a national one.   
  
"Breaking news!" the announcer said urgently. "Crime is down worldwide because of Supergirl!" What. The. Fu-- "Apparently everyone is afraid of the girl of steel, when even the trigger-happy police couldn't calm things down!" Okay, I shot someone ONE freaking time! I was a ROOKIE! And it's not like the dude died! Not all police are trigger-happy! I took a sharp left turn at the last second with no turn signal (I'd been so angry I had almost missed my turn), and a horn blared behind me.   
  
"FUCK YOU TOO!" I screamed out my car window. The driver flipped me the bird, and I grabbed my gun and brandished it. The dude's terrified face brought me crashing down to reality, and I hurriedly drove off, reholstering my weapon.   
  
"Why am I so angry?" I said aloud. "And what happened to the radio?" I glanced down and saw that the front of the car radio had been torn off and wires were hanging out despondently. My hand was still fisted around the part I had ripped off. Tossing it onto the passenger seat, I slowed down considerably, shaken.   
  
What was going on with me? I parked in the station's parking lot, but left the heater running. Sliding my phone out of my pocket, I tapped the screen, then frowned down at the shining display. I was here an hour early. Normally I wouldn't even be AWAKE yet. Sighing, I speed-dialed the station's number and told Carl I was sick and couldn't come in. I threw in a few coughs for good measure. A cop shouldn't be on the streets of National City when someone flipping her the bird makes her draw her gun!   
  
I turned my phone off and slipped it back into the pocket on my jeans. Inhaling deeply and closing my eyes, I began probing my own mind.   
  
***   
  
Something had invaded my mind. Everything was covered in silvery-black tentacles. I lunged for one, attempting to yank it away, but as soon as I touched it I fell into a nightmare of my own creation.


	2. Alex Danvers

~Alex’s POV~

  
"Agent Danvers!" I blinked sleepily, wondering why I was hearing Agent Davidson's voice. Wasn't I at home? "Uh....Agent Danvers?" His voice was more hesitant, and I registered the background noise now. Oh. Apparently I can answer the phone in my sleep. Great.   
  
"Yeah, I'm here," I mumbled, sitting up and stretching. I rubbed a hand over my face, trying to wake up.   
  
"I know it's early," he started (which is when I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 AM! No freakin' shit it's early!), "but we're having an emergency down here. J'onn J'onzz freaked and disappeared."   
  
***   
  
"What happened?" I demanded, striding through the doors of the DEO (Department of Extranormal Operations).   
  
Desks were broken, a chair was lodged in the huge screen on the wall (it had been thrown so forcefully there were no cracks around it), and all of the glass around the hospital area was shattered. Weapons had been destroyed, and the lights were flickering sporadically.   
  
"Everything was normal!" a petite blond exclaimed, running up to me. Her comically-large blue eyes were teary, and she reminded me of... pretty much every anime girl ever. "Then the Director suddenly shifted to his Martian form and grabbed his head in pain. We all ran to him, and he was groaning and on his knees! We didn't know what to do!" She started hyperventilating so badly I couldn't understand her.   
  
"Calm down, Claire," I said gently, leading her over to a chair. "Just take a few deep breaths and tell me what happened."   
  
"H-his eyes were red..." she trailed off. "He was pushing through all of us, and a few guys went flying. Then he started wr-wrecking the place... I wish you had been there, Alex...." She sniffled.   
  
Claire was fragile-- like a little doll. Her role in the DEO was tech. She's never been in the field and I highly doubted she ever would be. I didn't think she should even work here, but she was a genius with computers, and the government just loved snatching up geniuses.   
  
"Why don't you go home?" She was clearly shaken, and I needed to deal with the situation; I couldn't afford to be "nice" right now. With J'onn gone, I was the boss. But Claire shook her head.   
  
"I need to work on getting us back online." She ducked her head. "I can handle it."   
  
She scurried off and I started damage control. Before we could start the search for J'onn, we had to get our shit together.   
  
***   
  
"Agent Danvers!" Claire rushed up. "I managed to recover a recording of the Director's freak-out!"


	3. Sawyer- Darkness

"-we have enough aliens for the attack now." An abrasive female voice announced.  
  
"A-are you sure, Ma'am? If we don't have enough and something goes wrong...." A timid male voice.  
  
"It will be fine!" The woman snapped. "Besides, they are all expendable," she sneered. I heard the clomp clomp of her high heels striding away and the light taps of the man's shoes following her. There was a click, and what little light had been seeping through my eyelids disappeared. I waited a few moments, then cracked an eye open slowly.  
  
I was standing in a disorganized crowd of people: men, women, children, and some so wrinkled I couldn't tell their genders. One woman was even holding a baby. Not a single person was moving aside from breathing. They were all just standing there like a mess of silent toy soldiers. I couldn't make out the faces of those far away (my night vision was good, but not that good) though I figured they all had blank faces and closed eyes like those near me.  
  
Knowing I needed to get some backup here stat, I tried to reach for my phone. But I couldn't move. Couldn't even twitch my fingers. All I could control were my eyes and mind. So, since there was nothing else I could do, I decided to figure out what this attack plan was and why I was a part of it.  
  
***  
  
I phased my mind through my body and flew into the crowd. The only thing I had in common with all of these people was that we were all aliens. Which meant they were staging an alien attack on....something. Whoever they were.  
  
I whooshed through the wall of the large room they had gathered us in and found another, smaller room with three people. One was an intimidating older woman wearing business clothes with her hair up in a severe bun. I'm assuming the one with the bossy voice. The other was a mousy man with drab clothes, hunched shoulders, and thick glasses too big for his sunken face. Owner of the nasally, timid voice. The third person in the room was dressed head to toe in a black suit that completely covered their face. I could tell they were female, but that's it.  
  
All three were focused on a screen, and they were clicking through pictures of their captives. They had paused on a picture of a Green Martian.  
  
"Holy shit," I breathed, quiet even though I knew they couldn't hear me. "I thought all of those guys were extinct by now..."  
  
"Hmmm. A Green Martian. He seems strong. Put him on the elite team." said Evil-Bun-Lady. A few pictures later, they came to me. Until now, they had either identified the alien by sight or had had the machine scan it to see what planet it was from originally. Since I looked human, they pressed the scan button and waited a moment. Then another moment. Finally, the screen showed the word "UNKNOWN" and they all stared in shock. I smirked.  
  
"I thought you programmed it to recognize all aliens!" Evil-Bun-Lady yelled at Mr.Mousy.  
  
"I did!" he exclaimed. "It scans for elements and the like and matches them to planets! It should be able to identify any alien out there!" He tugged at his collar nervously and frowned at the machine. Evil-Bun-Lady began sliding a gun out of her belt, but Creepy Suit stepped forward and waved her off.  
  
"Let's move on. We don't have time to waste on one weirdo when we're attacking L-Corp and National City Bank tonight. Just stick her on the elite team. If she dies, she dies." Creepy Suit shrugged and went back to leaning against the wall.  
  
"I need to know more about all this. I wonder if I can make Mr.Mousy ask." Grinning wickedly, I phased into Mr.Mousy. "B-but if we put her on the elite team won't she mess up the p-plan?" I stuttered through Mr.Mousy. When I phased into someone I could control them, though it depended on their strength of mind. They were conscious, but didn't know why they were doing whatever I had them doing. Luckily for me, Mr.Mousy was incredibly weak!  
  
"It will be fine." EBL (Evil-Bun-Lady) said. "They can always use her as a shield against L-Corp defenses when they kidnap Lena Luthor. For all we know she has powers that would be a waste for the bank diversion." I phased out of Mr.Mousy and let him get back to his nefarious work.  
  
I knew the plan, but my body was still useless. I don't know how they were controlling us, but it was freaking annoying! How was I supposed to put a stop to this? Even if I could tell someone, who would believe that three humans (EBL, Mr.Mousy, and Creepy Suit) had brain-washed a horde of aliens to rob a bank and kidnap a prominent CEO? Most people didn't even know that this many aliens had come to Earth. It's not like I could go to the police-- wait.  
  
I had heard whispers of alien police. The....DEO? Maybe I could go there...except I had no clue where it was.  
  
Are you able to move freely? How far can your mind travel from your body?  
  
"What the--?" I exclaimed.  
  
I'm a Martian. I can hear your thoughts; I've been able to since you left your body. If I tell you where the DEO is located can you tell Agent Danvers what's happening somehow?  
  
"Yeah sure. It'll be easier if I do this, though!" I phased into his mind and he showed me Agent Danvers ("She's hot...wait no now's not the time for that!") and the DEO.  
  
"Catch ya later, Greenie!" I opened a personal portal to the DEO he had showed me (I could send my mind anywhere as long as I knew what it looked like) and went through.


	4. Danvers- Mind Tricks

I had always considered J'onn to be mild-mannered, but the video Claire had recovered was that of a maniac. J'onn was yelling and throwing things, his eyes glowing red. He was like a giant green toddler throwing a tantrum. The agents were running around dodging flying chairs and desks, and I was amazed no one had been hit. Abruptly, he became as still as a statue, then he crashed through a bullet-proof glass window and disappeared.  
  
"Have there been any reports of a green alien wreaking havoc?" I asked.   
  
"None!" Claire said matter of factly, relief evident in her tone.   
  
"Where's Supergirl?" I demanded. I had called Kara as soon as I saw the damage, but she hadn't picked up.   
  
"Well," Claire started nervously, "we sent agents to her apartment and they just returned. They said there was no sign of her. And," she stopped. I gave her a look that clearly said get on with it, and she continued. "The window was broken."   
  
"Shit!" I yelled. First J'onn and now Kara! What the Hell was happening to National City's alien superheroes? "We have to find them, now!" I yelled. Kara may be super, but she was still my little sister. What if something happened? What if they had Kryptonite? What if--   
  
"Um, Alex?" Claire asked. "Where are you going?" I snapped out of my worried funk and realized I was walking up to a dark screen. I tried to stop my body, but I didn't have control! I abruptly stopped in front of the screen, and I experimentally stretched my legs and arms. I was in control again. Okay. What the crap just happened?   
  
Figuring it was some sort of weird physical response to stress or something, I tried to walk back to Claire. But my feet were rooted to the spot. Looking at my reflection in annoyance, I yelped.   
  
Staring back at me from the dark screen was a face that was not my own. Long dark hair, large dark eyes, and clothes I'd never seen before.   
  
<strike> Hello </strike> , the person mouthed. <strike> You're Alex Danvers, right? </strike>   
  
"Uh, yeah?" I said uncertainly. Was I going insane? Maybe it wasn't just the aliens.   
  
<strike> The Martian sent me. National City's aliens have been brainwashed and kidnapped. </strike>   
  
"What?" I yelled. "How?"   
  
"Alex, who're you talking to?" Claire demanded worriedly. "No one's there."   
  
"Um, I'm not sure but it's someone with information on the director and this is our only real lead." I didn't look away from the woman in the mirror, afraid she would disappear and we'd be back at square one. "Where are they?" I asked her urgently.   
  
<strike> A warehouse downtown</strike>, she mouthed, and I felt my own hand point as hers did. This was weird. <strike>Well I'd use my own body if I could but it's been taken too so deal with it! The plan seems to be to attack National City Bank with a mass of weaker aliens while the stronger ones go to L Corp to kidnap Lena Luthor.</strike>   
  
"And do you have any proof?" I asked snidely. I didn't like her attitude! She was controlling my body and invading my private thoughts! All of my agents thought I was going insane, to boot. She should just be happy I can read lips.   
  
<strike> Alright you unhelpful human, you want proof, I'll give you proof! </strike> And with that she disappeared, as did my ability to see.


	5. Sawyer- Proof

This damn human! Why wouldn’t she just listen to me?!   
  
Well, if it’s proof she wants, it’s proof she’ll get!   
  
I grabbed her consciousness and yanked as hard as I could, leaping upwards at the same time. I spiraled free from her body, pulling her out with me. I kept hold of her ghost-like form’s arm so I wouldn’t lose her, and watched smugly as her limp body fell. The other agents ran to her in a panic, but I had other things to worry about. Like, I don’t know, an attack that could make all humans prejudiced against aliens FOREVER.   
  
“What did you do to me?” Agent Danvers demanded. I looked over to see her with her hands slapped over her eyes. “Why can’t I see?” I kind of wanted to laugh… but things like this always happened when I forced someone out of their body… but she didn’t know that… so I laughed anyway. “What?!”   
  
“Your hands are covering your eyes, Danvers!” I told her once I’d stopped guffawing. She quickly put her hands down, and I saw her face was literally glowing red. Human minds are so weird.   
  
“I don’t know what you did,” she started breathlessly, looking down at her unconscious body, “but I don’t see how this proves anything other than how much of a jerk you are!”   
  
“Calm down,” I said lightly. I tugged on her arm and directed her attention to a small portal I’d opened when we left her body. “Look through there.”   
  
I had opened a portal directly into the Martian’s mind. If she won’t believe me, maybe she’ll believe her boss!   
  
“And how exactly do you know I’m her boss?” the Martian questioned, looking at me with his inner self’s piercing red eyes. I’d never opened a portal to a naturally-psychic alien’s mind, but apparently they had a tiny version of themselves inside… or at least they could manifest one?   
  
“J’onn!” the human exclaimed. “Why… are you so… tiny?” Her face showed confusion, concern, and maybe a bit of humor.   
  
“This is just a manifestation of my outer body so you’d recognize me, Alex.” The tiny man grinned. “You,” he said, looking at me, “I understand you felt I had crossed some kind of boundary when I heard your thoughts earlier, but this is a dire situation, and I don’t appreciate you wasting time just to look through my mind.”   
  
“Maybe I had to know I could trust you.” I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head sadly, heaving a sigh.   
  
“J’onn,” Alex said urgently, “what’s going on? Is there really some sort of plan to attack a bank and kidnap Lena?”   
  
“Yes,” J’onn said gravely. “From what we’ve heard, the plan seems to be to attack National City Bank with a mass of weaker aliens while the stronger ones go to L Corp to kidnap Lena Luthor.”   
  
“That’s terrible!” she exclaimed.   
  
“I gave you the same news like five minutes ago and your reaction was totally different!” I looked at her in annoyance, indignation making my voice rise.   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” She waved me off. “Is Supergirl with you, J’onn?” This human looked uncommonly worried for the Kryptonian, and I couldn’t help probing her mind a little….. Huh. I never expected the superhero to have an earthling for a sister. “Ow!” she yelled suddenly, her hand coming to her head. “What was that?” Wait. Had she felt my mind probe? The Martian glared at me.   
  
“We’ll deal with you later,” he growled. I felt a shiver of fear wind its way down my spine, but I shook it off.   
  
“I’ve no clue what you mean, good sir,” I snarked, doing a curtsy. Danvers gave me a strange look, and I winked. For some reason, her face glowed red again. Was being out of her body too long getting to her or something?   
  
Abruptly, light flooded the area J’onn was in, and his tiny self disappeared, a look of surprise on his face.   
  
“J’onn!” Agent Danvers yelled. “J’onn?” She turned to me, her eyes bright with fresh worry, the blush gone. “What happened?”   
  
I shrugged, then poked my head through the portal and saw what was going on through J’onn’s eyes.   
  
“The three humans behind all of this are standing at the front of the room,” I narrated. “All of the aliens have lined up into neat rows, and their eyes are open. Oh! We’re getting our orders, getting into groups… They just got to me…SHIT!” I was dragged through the portal and back into my body as my orders were given, and I saw Danvers being dragged back to her own body through my rapidly closing portal. As I entered my body, I lost consciousness.


	6. Danvers- Aspirin

“Owww…” I groaned, sitting up slowly. Who knew getting dragged out of your body and then shot back into it was so painful?

“Agent Danvers?” Claire asked worriedly, placing a shaking hand on my shoulder. “A-are you okay? You just collapsed!”

“I’m fine. Aside from a splitting headache. But that’s not important. Agent Mathers!”

“Ma’am!” Mathers stepped forward and saluted. He was the DEO’s strike team leader, and a real stickler for the rules.

“Assemble two strike teams,” I began, climbing unsteadily to my feet. Holy shit my head hurt. “Send one to National City Bank as the FBI, say there’s a terrorist plot or something, Team Beta… The other needs to head to L-Corp to guard Lena Luthor, Team Alpha… No lethal weapons... they’re being mind-controlled…” I trailed off and slapped a hand to my head. How was this headache getting worse?! Damn it, there is no way anyone is going to understand those instructions!

“Ma’am!” Agent Mathers said brusquely. “Am I to understand that mind-controlled aliens will be attacking the bank as a diversion while the others, likely the strongest, kidnap Ms. Luthor?”

“Yes. And I need to go with the team assigned to L-Corp so I can try to get through to Supergirl. There’s no way we can stop her otherwise.” I could tell he was about to interrupt me-- probably something about me being in no state to go anywhere, much less an alien brawl-- but I held up a hand to stop him. “I won’t be leading Team Alpha, you will, Mathers. Also can someone get me some Aspirin?”

  
  



	7. Sawyer- Ow

I was stranded in an empty blackness for what felt like an eternity, cut off from my physical body and trapped in the dark recesses of my own mind by whatever wacky machine Mr. Mousey had put together. 

Then, pain. 

Bright, blue-white arcs of electricity surrounded me as I screamed, burning pain blossoming throughout my entire body. It huuuurrrtt. My body jerked and spasmed, and I felt my hip and elbow connect with a hard floor.  _ Fucking ow _ . 

Finally, the electricity stopped attacking me. The pain slowly faded, along with my screams. My throat felt raw and my body ached. Groaning softly as I came to, I began to register the noises around me.

Gunfire. Screams. Roars. The screeching protests of metal bending. I forced my eyes to open and squinted across the room, trying to make sense of the blurs. Of the twelve or so other aliens I’d been grouped with, only four were up and fighting: a blue man with white hair, Supergirl, and two different species of Martians.

Danvers was yelling at Supergirl and J’onn, telling them to fight the mind control. I tried to tell her they couldn’t hear her, but the only noise I could make was a wheezing croak before I was coughing so hard the bruises I must have sustained while being used as a puppet warrior ached.

“Do I need to tase you again?” A smooth voice asked. I looked up and met the cool green eyes staring down at me. Lena Luthor was standing a few feet away, wearing a simple yet classy emerald dress and brandishing a high tech taser threateningly.

“I’ve been cooked enough for a lifetime, thanks for asking.”

She observed me a moment longer before lowering the taser. “Back in control now, are you?”

“As in control as I’ve ever been.” I flashed her a grin and stood up, looking around at the chaos. “I knew you were National City’s most eligible bachelorette but damn, girl. Look at all these people fighting over you!”

“You are utterly ridiculous.” The young Luthor rolled her eyes as she casually tased the blue alien that had been charging at us. “Now are you going to help or just stand there making smart ass comments?”

“Fine, fine. I’ll do my job. So much for my day off.” Sighing theatrically, I flopped down on the half of the fancy couch that was still standing. Before Lena (can I call her Lena? I mean I know it’s informal but since she tased me I’d like to think we’re past all that now) could ask me what the hell I was doing, Supergirl broke away from the fight with the DEO and began stalking towards us. 

“Shit shit shit,” Lena muttered. She reloaded and attempted to tase her but the girl of steel just let the prongs bounce off of her crest and grabbed the wires, yanking hard and effectively disarming her target.

As the Kryptonian’s hands flashed out to grab Lena, I disengaged from my body and jumped into the superhero’s. I felt her body freeze as I began to claw at the blackness surrounding her consciousness. It slipped through my fingers like smoke. How the hell was I supposed to wake her up without some kind of super taser?

Oh. Wait. This was all mental, right? So maybe I didn’t need actual electricity, just the memory of it.

“Sorry little Danvers,” I murmured. “This is gonna hurt.”

I spread my hands and let my memory of the lightning manifest between my palms. After flickering out a few times, I managed to stabilize it by focusing on the pain I’d felt. I turned it outwards, unleashing the bright bolts of pain into the inky clouds obscuring Supergirl’s mind.

It took a few minutes, but the light began to chase away the shadowy smoke. Once it had all dispersed and the space was an empty white again I let the lightning die out. A second later I was forcibly expelled from the Kryptonian’s body with what felt like a Super punch to the gut.

My mind snapped back into my own body and I sat up spewing a string of curses. The DEO had managed to subdue the white Martian, and it looked like J’onn had somehow managed to get himself under control. Lena and Alex were kneeling by Supergirl, who was on her hands and knees on the floor, panting for breath.

“What the hell did you do to her?” Alex snapped, fierce eyes glaring at me. If looks could kill I’d be six feet under. Or a pile of ash.

“I woke her up. You’re welcome. And you can thank Lena for the methodology. At least I only dosed her with the mental pain and didn’t physically cook her. I’m the one who’s a little crispy after all of this.”

Lena grimaced but Alex didn’t spare her a glance.

“If you come near my si—“ she started to threaten.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me. Got it.” I cut her off before she could reveal Kara’s civilian identity to everyone in the room, but judging by the look of realization on Lena’s face I’d guess at least one person had pieced together the rest of her sentence. 

Alex’s furious gaze shifted from me to Lena, probably to see why I looked a bit like a deer in headlights, and suddenly the fury drained out of her. “Oh shit.”


	8. Danvers- Oops

“Um, Lena,” I started nervously.

“Save it, Alex,” she muttered. “I should have realized the only two people who believed in me when I first came here were one and the same. Although that was probably just a lie to spy on me, wasn’t it, Supergirl?” Lena leaned back on her heels and regarded Kara with a blank face. “The real question is why you kept up the ruse so long.”

“Lena,” Kara whispered sadly. “It wasn’t… like that. At all. I just wanted to be your friend. And I never lied about believing in you, I swear.”

“Why on earth should I trust you now?” Lena stood and stalked over to the balcony, a suddenly-fine Kara following after her like a chastised puppy.

“Damn it,” I muttered. I’d just outed my little sister to Lena Luthor. So much for protecting her. Great job, Alex. Bra-freaking-vo.

“Oh, don’t worry too much, Danvers,” a familiar voice said. I looked up to see the alien from before leaning back on a broken couch. “I think those two’ll work it out.” She grinned at me, and I felt a strange warmth in my stomach. What the hell?

“This is all your fault,” I growled. It wasn’t. I knew that. But still, when in doubt, argue.

“I’d say it’s actually the kidnappers’ faults, but you do you.” The woman smirked a little and stood, stretching slowly. The more I watched the more the warmth intensified.

“What’s your name?” I blurted.

“Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.” She held her hand out to shake mine, and I just stared at it. “Well okay then.” She took it back and stuffed in her jacket pocket. “So, Super Secret Special Agent, what’s it like working with a ton of aliens?”

“Sawyer, was it?” J’onn asked in his most threatening voice. I’d seen lesser people cower, but Maggie just slouched even more and grinned at him.

“Yup,” she said, popping the ‘p’ sound. So immature. But also cute. Wait. Where tf did that thought come from???

“While I am not pleased at your little intrusions into mine and my agent’s minds, nor your handling of Supergirl, I must commend you on helping us to stop this before it became a catastrophe. The DEO owes you a great debt, Officer Sawyer.”

“It’s Detective, actually, but thanks. Oh, don’t look so surprised, Danvers. I’m a freaking psychic-- of course I made detective!”

“So you cheated,” I stated simply.

“Ehh, call it what you will. I still had to pass the test, but a crime solved is a crime solved. There aren’t any laws against reading minds.” Maggie shrugged good-naturedly and winked at me again.

“Stop that,” I muttered. She looked at me curiously and I whipped my head away to look to the balcony. I expected to see Lena yelling at Kara, or ideally to see them hugging or something. I did not expect to see them kissing. Wtf?

“HA!” Maggie yelled. “Knew it! And not because I’m psychic this time, for the record. I just have a great gaydar.”

“You’re gay?” I asked in surprise. Why did that make me happy?

“Hella. All hail Sappho.” Maggie grinned. “Seriously, though, please don’t tell me you thought I was straight. Maybe I should swap the leather jackets for flannel?”

“I have a lot of leather jackets. And flannel,” I mused to myself. I didn’t realize that Maggie had heard me until she snorted. “What?”

“Was that your way of telling me you’re a lesbian?” She asked gleefully. “I mean, I’m pretty sure everyone can tell already.”

“I… I’m not a lesbian,” I said in shock. “I… I’ve only ever dated boys.”

“And how did that go?” Maggie asked in a knowing tone.

I pursed my lips. “Not well.” Okay, so she had a point. But that didn’t mean I was… then again… “Okay… I *might* be a lesbian. Maybe.”

“Do you think I’m hot?” Maggie asked. I stared at her in surprise and barely noticed when J’onn left quickly. “I mean, the answer won’t necessarily tell you, but still. It’s a valid question.”

“I… uhm… I don’t… I mean, I… Uh…” Stuttering and gaping and oh god how was I supposed to answer that question? I mean, yeah, she was really pretty and I liked her smile and laugh and eyes and hair but she’s also annoying as hell--

“Rude,” Maggie said.

“Don’t read my mind!” I whined. Since when did I whine?

“Since when do you whine?” Kara asked suddenly. I looked over and saw her and Lena approaching us, Kara’s arm around Lena’s waist.

“Since when do you kiss Lena?” I shot back.

Kara’s entire face turned red, but she was grinning like a goofball. “Since I finally figured out my own feelings.” Lena just snorted delicately and poked Kara in the side. “Okay fine, since Lena pointed out some things to me that I really should have noticed. But still. Love is love, even Krypton knew that.”

“See, Alex? Everyone is gay now. Get with the program.” Maggie said with a wide grin.

“Wait,” Lena said in shock. “I thought Alex  _ was _ gay. That’s why I was so mad when I walked into Kara’s apartment!”

“I’m… just… you’re all impossible!” I threw my hands up in the air and left the small group, trying to block out the cackles following after me. “You all suck!” I yelled over my shoulder.

Walking up to J’onn, who I’d finally found helping some agents to get a fairly large alien into a transport vehicle for medical treatment, I tried to figure out how to word my question. I couldn’t just ask my psychic alien boss if I was a lesbian. Or could I? I could try. “Uh, J’onn, I was just wondering…”

“Yes, Alex, you are very much into the ladies. Now please never bring this up to me again. I fully support you, however, I do not wish to speak to you about your love life.” J’onn walked away, done with all of this nonsense.

“Space dad,” Kara whispered to me as she and Lena passed by. “Space dad knows all.”

“Where are you…? Y’know what, I don’t want to know. Nevermind.” Kara cackled again and she and Lena disappeared.

I stood alone for a very long moment wondering why, if everyone knew, they’d never freaking told me. It would have made life so much easier!

“It’s fun to watch a clueless lesbian pine after girls without realizing,” Maggie said.

“Where’d you come from?” I asked, nearly jumping out of my skin. Leaving my body once in a day was quite enough, thank you.

“The most powerful aliens in the worst prison in the cosmos somehow managed to create me so they could break out. They didn’t actually think it through though; how was an infant going to break them out of prison? So the guards confiscated me and raised me as their own. I’d have to say the inmates’ plans backfired spectacularly. That wasn’t what you meant, was it?” Maggie asked upon receiving Alex’s shocked look. “Well, whatever. I answered your question, so now you have to answer mine!”

“Fine. Yes, I think you’re hot. Happy?” I crossed my arms and scowled at this infuriating woman. Why did she care if I thought she was hot or not?

“Hella happy. Wanna go on a date, Danvers?” Maggie grinned impishly and I blushed.

“I… why… we don’t even know each other!” I sputtered.

“That’s what dates are for!” Maggie yelled happily. “Now c’mon, I know a great alien bar. There’s no better way to relax after foiling an evil plot than going on a date with a badass!”

~The End~


End file.
